


老婆SouljaBoyTellEm

by oscarmilde, Raccccccoon



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Okumura Eiji, Smut, hhh this was supposed to be joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oscarmilde/pseuds/oscarmilde, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raccccccoon/pseuds/Raccccccoon
Summary: Shorter planned to keep his rut a secret from Eiji, but it turned out Eiji had other plans.





	老婆SouljaBoyTellEm

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a joke, we couldn't come up with one
> 
> Aloso, Yall Dis 1 Rite Hur Is For All Dem Gurlz Wit Dat Bootymeat.

Eiji stared up at the ceiling. Ash was still in prison and he was staying with Shorter right now. Shorter’s place only had one bed. It was so embarrassing having share a bed with an alpha. Eiji tried to keep his distance away from him when they slept.

Shorter was in the shower right now, but he’d been in there for a while so Eiji was sure he’d be out soon. Eiji heard the shower turn off. A couple minutes later, Shorter came out of the bathroom with nothing but sweatpants on and a towel on his head that he used to dry his hair.

Eiji swallowed, his mouth going dry while looking at Shorter’s abs and muscles, still wet with water droplets.

“You should probably leave. I’ll be occupied the whole week,” Shorter said.

“Huh, why?” Eiji asked curiously.

“I-It’s just gang shit that's all,” Shorter said.

“Can I come?” Eiji asked.

“Sorry, you can’t. It’s too dangerous. You should probably get to sleep anyway.”

Eiji pouted and laid down on the bed. Shorter went back to the bathroom.

“Fuck…” Shorter cursed under his breath. _These rut suppressants won’t work. I might of taken them too late._

Shorter came out of the bathroom and saw Eiji curled up asleep on his bed. He smiled to himself. _I better get him to stay somewhere else before I go into rut. The last thing I want to do is take advantage of Eiji._  
Shorter laid down next to Eiji. He blushed as Eiji snuggled into his bare chest.

“Sh-Shorter,” Eiji moaned in his sleep.

“E-Eiji?” Shorter said in shock. _Is he still asleep?_

“Alpha please…”

“Eiji.” Shorter tried to shake Eiji awake. Eiji’s face was flushed and arousing. _Dammit Eiji, stop trying to give me a boner!_

He kept trying to wake Eiji up.

“Alpha.” Eiji whined, still unconscious.

“Eiji wake up.”

“Huh,” Eiji replied sleepily.

“You were talking in your sleep.”

“I was?”

They sat in an awkward silent for a couple minutes. Eiji was staring at Shorter and then he blushed. “Sh-Shorter…” Eiji spoke. He gulped. “Y-you’re h-hard.”

Shorter looked down. “Huh. I am.”

“Shorter…?” Eiji asked.

“Yeah?”

“A-are you a-about to go into rut?” Eiji asked nervously.

“Um… yeah,” Shorter replied. “I’ll just go relieve myself in the bathroom, you can stay here.”

“N-No wait,” Eiji stopped him as Shorter got up. “I could help with that.”

Shorter stared at Eiji. “And how do you suppose you could me with my problem?”

Eiji kneeled down. He grabbed the top of Shorter’s sweatpants and pulled them down. Shorter’s cock was aching to get out of his boxers. Eiji pulled them down releasing Shorter's cock.

“It’s bigger than I thought. I’ve never done this before,” Eiji said nervously. He wrapped his soft lips around the tip of Shorter’s member and started to suck on it.

“E-Eiji.” Shorter groaned. Eiji swirled his tongue around the head. He lowered his head more taking a little bit more into his mouth and bobbed his head up and down faster. Shorter thrusted his length into Eiji’s mouth, causing him to choke and take his mouth off of Shorter’s cock, coughing.

“Sorry, Eiji I went too far.” Shorter said.

“It’s fine, it meant I was making you feel good, right?” Eiji asked him.

“Yeah, of course.”

Eiji stood and kissed Shorter softly. Shorter wrapped his arms around Eiji’s waist. He deepened the kiss, muffling Eiji’s moans. Eiji stepped backwards, falling onto Shorter’s bed. Shorter climbed on top of him. “Eiji, turn over,” Shorter panted.

Eiji followed his command. He was on his hands and knees for Shorter. Shorter removed Eiji’s pants, so that Eiji was in his boxers.

“You look cute like that,” Shorter mused.

“B-Baka! Don’t say things like that. I-It’s… It’s embarrassing.”

Shorter’s hand lowered into the back of Eiji boxers and rubbed his hole feeling it get wet with slick.

“Shorter, do you have lube?” Eiji asked.

“Nope, I guess we’ll have to go in dry,” Shorter said.

“W-What! But I’ve never done this. What if it hurts!” Eiji freaked out, tears welled up in his eyes.

“I’m just kidding Eiji. Don’t cry.” Shorter wiped Eiji’s tears away. Shorter got up to get the lube of his drawer. He walked back to Eiji, who was waiting for him on the bed. Shorter pulled Eiji’s boxers down revealing his entrance covered with slick. The cap of the lube bottle clicked open.

“Eiji, is this okay?” He asked.

“Yes.”

Shorter rubbed his lubed up fingers over Eiji’s hole. He slid one in. Eiji’s insides were tight and hot. He moved his finger in and out until Eiji got used to it.

“Shorter m-more,” Eiji begged. Shorter listened and added another finger. The two digits inside of Eiji thrusted in and of him making him moan. Shorter added a third finger, stretching Eiji out. The sounds of Eiji’s sweet moans filled the room.

Once Eiji was prepared enough, Shorter pulled his fingers out.

“Eiji, are you ready?” Shorter asked.

“Yes Shorter, give me all of you,” Eiji said looking into Shorter’s brown eyes. Shorter started to push into Eiji’s tight heat.

“S-Shorter,” Eiji called out when Shorter bottomed out. His nails dug into the alpha’s back leaving marks.

“Shit, You’re so tight.” Shorter groaned. “You look so good underneath me. T-tell me when you’re ready.”

Eiji moaned lightly. “P-please, Alpha.”

“Fuck.” Shorter started thrusting into Eiji’s tight, slick heat. He didn’t think he could last, what with Eiji’s cries and the fact that he was going into a rut.

Eiji moaned, “Ah Shorter… s-so big.” Shorter felt bigger than he looked when he was inside of him.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard,” Shorter said, fucking back into Eiji. He grabbed Eiji and flipped him over so he was on his hands and knees. His hands found their way to Eiji’s nipples and he started to play with them. Shorter grabbed to Eiji’s hips and continued to thrust into him.

Eiji turned his head and kissed Shorter on the lips. Eiji’s lips were soft and sweet. Every kiss with him was hot and gentle. Their tongues intertwined with each other, turning Eiji on even more.

“Shorter I’m g-gonna c-cum,” Eiji moaned. He could feel Shorter’s knot forming.

“Give me your knot Shorter.”

“Fuck.” Shorter cursed under his breath, as his knot entered Eiji. Eiji came on the bed below him. Shorter kept thrusting as he filled Eiji with his cum.

“S-Shit,” Shorter said.

“What?” Eiji asked worriedly.

“You might get pregnant.”

“It’s alright, I’m not in heat. I won’t get pregnant.” Eiji replied softly. Shorter pulled out and tiredly collapsed next to Eiji.

They laid in silence for a while until Eiji spoke, “Ash will get out of prison soon.”

“Yeah. But let’s not worry about that. Once he gets out we’ll stop Arthur and that old man.” Shorter told him. Eiji chuckled and Shorter noticed Eiji had the sweetest laughter. Eiji curled up against Shorter’s chest.

Shorter had to admit, he wouldn’t mind spending his rut with Eiji again.


End file.
